


Are You Okay?

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Magnus has had a rough week. Alec is there to piece him back together.Flufftober Prompt: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Double-feature today as I didn't upload anything yesterday. Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

“Are you okay?” 

Magnus blinked his eyes open with an unintelligible murmur. He’d been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, so relaxed he was. He was between Alec’s legs, leaning back against his chest, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec’s hands swept gently across Magnus’ body, up his thighs, across his stomach. He gently massaged the remnants of tension out of Magnus’ shoulders and neck, even though he’d already taken care of most of _ that _ . Magnus had felt boneless, completely pliant after Alec had spread him out on their bed and simply lavished him in attention for what felt like hours. He’d tried, several times, to intervene and reciprocate some of the pleasure Alec was so intent on giving him, but he’d been shut down with a hand to his chest and an order to ‘stay still’.

“You’re doing nothing this weekend,” Alec had said, “besides laying there, and letting me take care of you.”

The vacation had been Alec’s idea. Magnus had been surprised to receive the offer. Well. It hadn’t been so much an offer as it had been Alec coming home early from the Institute on Friday afternoon and announcing that they were going on vacation, just the two of them. He’d taken care of everything himself. All that Magnus had done was create the portal to get them there. There was so much happening back home, that Magnus had never even considered the possibility of leaving, much less Alec -who was so consumed by his work most of the time- being the one to suggest it.

He knew, though neither of them voiced it, what Alec’s motivation for this was. They were both struggling, ever since Magnus had spent time trapped in Valentine’s body reliving his worst memories. Alec had been wrought with his own guilt over not realizing sooner, and frustration over not being able to do much to help Magnus overcome  _ his _ pain. This vacation was his way of repaying Magnus for all he felt he couldn’t do, which was entirely unnecessary, as simply being in Alec’s presence was more help than anything else could have ever been. But he couldn’t deny that he loved this vacation. They had rented a villa for the weekend, on a remote island far away from the city, where all those memories haunted them. 

Almost as soon as they’d arrived, Alec had shuffled them into the bedroom and taken Magnus apart piece by piece, and then spent twice as long putting him back together. Magnus had been shaking by the end of it, crying with the intensity of it, so overwhelmed by all the emotions rushing through him. Alec had gathered him into his arms and held him until he’d cried himself out, then he’d left for a few minutes to fill their bath with Magnus’ favorites, before lifting Magnus -who had complained weakly the entire way- and carrying him into the bathroom. He’d placed him gently into the bath before getting in himself, huddling Magnus close to him and dotting kisses along whatever part of Magnus’ body he could reach with his lips. 

Alec had left only briefly, and returned with two glasses of wine that Magnus hadn't even bothered suggesting he simply summon for them himself. They’d been seated there in comfortable silence since. 

Magnus sighed, nuzzling himself closer to Alec, who immediately complied and wrapped his arms around Magnus to hold him as close as possible. 

Magnus sighed contentedly as his eyes slipped closed again.

“Yeah.” He said, “I’m okay.”

For the first time since the events of the past week, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
